Surprise en chanson
by petitlutin
Summary: Suite à un pari lancé par Caroline, Elena monte sur scène pour pousser la chansonnette... et sera frappée d'une révélation!   C'est court comme résumé mais je ne peux pas en dire plus sous peine de gâcher la surprise!


**Salut! J'ai eu une idée d'OS sur le couple Delena. Oui, je sais, il est court! **

**Se situe après l'épisode 6 de la saison 3. A lire en écoutant la chanson «Je sais» de Shy'm. **

**Les personnages et la chanson ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. **

**Bonne lecture! **

**Surprise en chanson**

J'étais en train de finir de me préparer dans les toilettes du Mystic Grill en me demandant comment j'avais été assez stupide pour accepter le défi de Caroline. Je me regardais dans le miroir, mal à l'aise dans mon top rouge au décolleté plongeant et mon pantalon moulant en cuir noir, choisis bien évidemment par Caroline. En soupirant, j'appliquais à nouveau un peu de mascara sur mes longs cils noirs, ainsi que mon rouge à lèvres couleur sang. Quelle ironie! Je glissais une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles, signe de nervosité chez moi, tout en me dirigeant vers l'estrade montée spécialement pour l'occasion. A chaque pas, je pouvais sentir la nervosité me nouer le ventre, mais je savais que Caroline ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je décidais de me défiler. Tentant de me calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations, je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Caroline quelques jours auparavant...

**Flash Back : **

_«Oh, allez Elena! S'il te plait! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser! Rien qu'une soirée!» Tenta de me convaincre Caroline avec son air de chien battu._

_«Et dis-moi en quoi le fait de me ridiculiser devant les habitants de Mystic Falls serait amusant?» Grognai-je._

_«Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu as une voix magnifique! Et puis, tu as besoin de décompresser après le retour de … tu-sais-qui!» Caroline bafouilla ces derniers mots._

_«Vraiment, Care? Tu-sais-qui? On n'est pas dans Harry Potter tu sais, tu peux appeler Stefan par son prénom!» Ma voix était emplie de colère contenue alors que j'insistais sur son prénom._

_«Excuse-moi Elena, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Mais ne m'oblige pas à te convaincre d'aller à ce concours!» La tentative de diversion par l'humour de Caroline me redonna un peu le sourire._

_«Comme si tu pouvais! Mais je sais que de toute façon tu n'oserais pas!» Dis-je, à moitié convaincue en caressant machinalement mon collier._

_«Bon, et bien tout est réglé! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir ta tenue!» _

_Caroline et moi avions passé le reste de l'après-midi à faire les boutiques et à rigoler. Et je m'étais amusée malgré moi. _

**Fin du flash back **

Voilà comment j'en étais arrivée là …

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière le rideau de velours, je vis que la moitié de la ville s'était déplacée pour l'occasion. Manquait plus que ça! Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, c'était Caroline qui me souriait afin de m'encourager. Je la vis rejoindre Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Rick et Jérémy dans la salle _(NDLA : Oui, je sais qu'il est censé être avec Katherine, mais je voulais que ça reste un OS joyeux, et Elena ne serait jamais sortie s'amuser sachant son frère disparu!). _

La voix de Carole Lockwood me sortit de mes pensées :

_«Veuillez accueillir la jeune et talentueuse Elena Gilbert!» _

Le rideau s'ouvrit, Carole Lockwood descendit de l'estrade. Quant à moi, je rejoins mon micro sous les acclamations de la salle. Les lumières se tamisèrent, les premières notes de piano retentirent et je fermais les yeux, me déconnectant de tout. Alors, je me laissais envahir par la musique et commençais à chanter, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

**Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile et**

**Je sais que je te rends la vie parfois difficile**

**Je sais que c'est dur c'est dur d'être toi**

**Mais je sais qu'avant c'était pas comme ça**

Dès les premières paroles, je me détendis. Mes yeux scannaient la foule et finirent par tomber sur la personne dont je me sentais la plus proche récemment. Me plongeant dans son regard azur, je souris en songeant à quel point cette chanson nous ressemblait, à Damon et à moi. J'étais tellement contente qu'il soit là.

**Hey hey qu'est ce qui y'a?**

**Vas-y crie un peu mais dis-moi**

**Mais qu'est ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux?**

**Serais-tu en train de perdre le Nord?**

**Crie de tout ton corps**

**Je sais je te rends fou**

**Mais ça te va plutôt bien hein hein **

Je repensais alors au regard assassin que m'avait lancé Damon au moment où j'avais voulu sortir Stefan de la grotte dans laquelle il était enfermé avec Katherine. Ça me semblait si loin! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour me supporter parfois.

**Je sais que t'en as parfois par-dessus la tête et**

**Je sais que je pourrais des fois t'épargner peut-être**

**Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes comme ça**

**Mais je sais que je te mets hors de toi**

Je me rappelais de toutes les fois où j'avais volontairement mis ma vie en danger pour épargner ceux que je j'aime. Personne n'avais compris, tout le monde me croyait suicidaire ou atteinte du syndrome de la super-héroïne. Mais ils se trompaient … Tu te trompais. Je voulais juste vous protéger. Je regardais Damon droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire passer toutes mes émotions dans ce simple regard. Ça a dû fonctionner car il me gratifia de son sourire si spécial, celui qui m'était seulement destiné.

**Hey hey qu'est ce qui y'a?**

**Vas-y crie un peu**

**Mais dis-moi**

**Mais qu'est ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux?**

**Serais-tu en train de perdre le Nord?**

**Crie de tout ton corps**

**Je sais je te rends fou**

**Mais ça te va plutôt bien hein hein**

Je bougeais en rythme avec la musique, souriante. Damon et moi nous regardions toujours, perdus dans notre bulle où rien ni personne ne pouvait nous atteindre. C'était comme si cette chanson avait été écrite pour nous. Je laissais alors la réalité s'imposer à moi.

**Mais dis-moi toi**

**Si grand si fort**

**Cet homme que personne n'atteint**

**Ce cœur de pierre**

**Ces bras de fer qui me soulèvent d'une main**

**Qu'est ce qui y'a?**

**Mais qu'est ce qui y'a baby?**

**Qu'est ce que t'as?**

**Mais qu'est ce qui y'a?**

Malgré le fait que j'ai lutté pendant des mois, je ne peux désormais plus nier mes sentiments. Je suis amoureuse de Damon Salvatore. Et j'aimais ça. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, que moi seule arrive à le comprendre et à voir l'homme derrière le masque du vampire apparemment dénué de sentiment.

**Hey hey qu'est ce qui y'a?**

**Vas-y crie un peu**

**Mais dis-moi**

**Mais qu'est ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux?**

**Serais-tu en train de perdre le Nord?**

**Crie de tout ton corps**

**Je sais je te rends fous**

**Mais ça te va plutôt bien hein hein**

La chanson terminée, il y eut quelques secondes de silence total, seulement interrompu par ma respiration erratique et le martèlement de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je jetais un œil en direction de mes amis, que je considérais comme faisant partie de ma famille, pour les trouver en train de me dévisager, la bouche ouverte. Puis la foule se mis à se lever et à applaudir. Je souris, saluais timidement mon «public» et descendis de scène dans un état second. Je repris mes esprits en percutant de plein fouet un torse musclé. Levant les yeux, je tombais nez à nez avec Damon, qui me regardait avec amour, exaspération et admiration à la fois. Silencieusement, il déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres, ce qui me fit frissonner. Je nouai ensuite mes doigts aux siens, et nous partîmes en direction de la Pension, nous fichant du résultat de ce fichu concours qui m'avait pourtant ouvert les yeux … Merci Caroline!

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que je dois continuer l'écriture? **


End file.
